Songs And Hearts
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: Kendall loves Logan and Logan loves Kendall, but will they realize it?
1. Time for an Intermission

**Logan POV**

Kendall's been held up in our shared room for nearly three days, the only thing that he does is play his old guitar, he hasn't even spoken to any of us.

I don't think he's eating, or sleeping for that matter. And, oh yeah, the only reason I'm not trying to force him to rest or eat is because Camille told me that she had to talk to me and that it was important.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey, Camille. What's up?"

"Well, I don't really think that we're working out Logan, I mean- well you're obviously in love with someone else, and-"

"In love with someone else? Who?" Right, really confused right now.

"Logan Mitchell for someone so smart, you're an idiot. It's obvious to everyone except you, and maybe them. Figure it out Logan, before you miss your chance" she said turning and walking toward the elevator.

Who is it everyone seems to think I'm in love with? I hope Kendall's at least willing to listen…

**Kendall POV**

For three days I've been trying to write a song, and I've still got nothing, actually I've been trying to figure something too.

Jo broke out with me just three days ago, saying that I should be with the person that I really, honestly love, but she wouldn't tell me who. And for the life of me I couldn't figure it out, until now. It took me three whole days but I finally figured out why my heart races when I see that beautiful, doe eyed, brunet genius that is always there when you need him. Why my world gets brighter when he smiles, and crumbles when he cries. Who sees a completely different person than I see when he looks in the mirror, the boy I've fallen for, the boy that I've probably loved forever.

There was a soft knock on the door and none other than said boy, Logan Philip Mitchell, walked in. "Hey, Kendall, can I talk to you?"

I nodded, afraid that I would accidentally tell him, afraid that I would lose my best friend if I did.

"Camille broke up with me." Camille and Logan were in an on-again, off-again relationship, but they'd been going steady for almost two months. Logan must have known what I was thinking, "Yeah" he sighed. "And you know why she broke up with me?" How am I supposed to know? "Because she thinks I'm in love with someone other than her, and apparently everyone else thinks I'm in love with this person too, but I don't even know who it is I'm supposed to love, and I asked her, but she said to figure it out, basically told me I'm a blind idiot, and walked away! How the hell am I supposed to know who it is? What am I supposed to do?" Those deep chocolate eyes where fixed on me waiting for an answer.

I shrugged, indicating the open note book lying beside me.

"You want me to write a song?" Hey, all I know is it helps me, why shouldn't it help him too? "Fine, but you obviously aren't going to help."

I knew that Logan was getting frustrated with my silence, but I felt that it was the best thing at the moment, I just didn't want another fight like the one we had a month ago, it had been hell.

As I watched him leave I noticed he was wearing baggy clothes again, just like he always did when he was feeling insecure, which had been happening more and more often lately. I wondered why he would want to hide those subtle muscles, just bearly noticeable, but still defined.

That's it, I have the perfect idea for my song…

**Logan POV**

I started out trying to write a song for Camille, but the more I wrote the more it turned out to be about Kendall and the fight we had last month. I don't remember what we were fighting about, but I do remember how much it hurt.

_Curtains open up the scene_

_Spotlights shine on you and me_

_Tonight_

_Pretending for the crowd below_

_We put on a real good show_

_But it's a lie_

_We can't help but cause a fight_

_It's the same old drama every night_

_I'll walk off stage _

'_Cause this whole play _

_Is more than I can take!_

Kendall and I fought for a week, it was the worst week of my life. And naturally there was a concert right in the middle of it. We had to go out on stage and pretend that nothing was wrong, even when everything was. At one point I almost walked off stage with the excuse that I wasn't feeling well, and I wasn't. I felt like I was going to throw up, just like I had since we started fighting, it was making me a wreck.

_Ohhh… woahh…_

_I don't want it to be over_

_But we need a break before… you break my heart_

_Ohh…_

_We can't live this scene forever_

_Right now you and me are better_

_Better off a part_

_But I'll still love you when the lights come up_

_For our intermission_

I hated always fighting with Kendall, it broke my heart every time we exchanged cutting words. We couldn't even be in the same room without being at each other's throats.

_I was one foot out the door_

_I couldn't play that part no more _

_With you_

_The chemistry just wasn't there_

_I couldn't act like I didn't care_

_When I do… I do_

_We can't help but cause a fight _

_It's the same old drama every night_

_I'll walk off stage _

'_Cause this whole play_

_Is more than I can take!_

_Ohh… woah…_

_I don't want it to be over_

_But we need a break before… you break my heart_

_Ohh.._

_We can't live this scene forever_

_Right now you and me are better_

_Better off apart _

_But I'll still love you when the lights come up_

_**One month ago:**_

_**I was packingwhen Kendall wlked into our shared room, he didn't say anything, not one word, he just stood by the door and watched as I finished packing. I think he thought that I was switching rooms with james or carlos. I was half way out the door of 2J when he spoke.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm leaving, what's it look like?"**_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_**Back to Minnesota." **_

"_**But… why?"**_

"_**Really? We've been fighting for a week, Kendall, a full freaking week, and we never fight, not like this. You're my best friend, and I just can't stand it anymore, if this is the only way for us to stop, then I'll leave." I continued walking, I was almost to the elevator when I heard Kendall run after me.**_

"_**Logan!" I kept walking, even though it was killing me.**_

_The lights come up _

_We're like actors in a play_

_Living out our love on stage_

_You're just saying the same old lines _

_To me… yeah…_

_So yeah we fell off track_

_But I know love will lead us back!_

"_**Logan! Logie, please!"**_

_I din't want it to be over_

_But we need a break before… you break my heart_

_Ohh…_

_We can't live this scene for ever_

_Right now you and me are better_

_Better off apart_

_But I'll still love you when the lights come up_

"_**Logie please don't go!"**_

_**When I turned around, I saw tears flowing steadily from his eyes, just like they were from mine.**_

_Yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up_

_Oh… woah… oh!_

_Baby, I'm gonna love you when the lights come up_

_I'm still gonna love you when the lights come up_

_Baby I'm gonna love you when the lights come up_

_Oh… woah…_

_For our intermission._


	2. Kendall's song revealed

**Kendall POV**

Wow, I had no idea Logan could write something so hauntingly beautiful and so amazingly sad. Sure I had like James' song, which had some thing to do with partying in the sky. And Carlos did a goog job on his song, which was probably for james, even the face of Big Time Rush feels invisible sometimes, especially when a certain Latino is concerned, but Logan's was… wow.

I knew it was about our fight, I don't even know what we were fighting about, but it had almost cost me my best friend.

"DOG!" Gustavo thundered pointing at me. Right, it's my turn.

"Um, right this song is for someone very important to me, so, uh, yeah…"

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish that you could see what I see _

_When you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That, to me you get more beautiful everyday _

_When you're looking at the magazines _

_Thinkin' that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin _

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh my cover girl_

_Oh_

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's ok_

_You wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape_

_Oh but you know that I love you just the way you're made_

_And when you're looking at the magazines _

_And thinkin' that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong baby_

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are _

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's un dreneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh my cover girl_

_Oh_

_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

'_cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts _

_It's what's underneath your skin _

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world _

_My cover girl_

_Oh my cover girl_

_Woah my cover girl_

_Boah my cover girl_

_Whoah my cover girl_

_Woah my cover girl._

I kept my eyes fixed on Logan the entire yime I was singing, trying to silently convey that he was the one I was singing about. The tomato red flush on his face told me he knew I was trying to tell him something and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked when he was flustered.

**Logan POV**

Whoa. I wonder who Kendall wrote that for. And why was he staring at me the entire time? What the hell is he trying to say? And why did he look so freaking smug when he noticed how red my face was?


	3. Confessions and Kisses

**Kendall POV**

When we got to 2J I went directly to the room I shared with Logan, knowing he would follow me, I was proved right a second later.

**Logan POV**

"What the hell Kendall? What was that? Why were you string at me? And what the fuck were you trying to s-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Instantly I kissed him back. I was in heaven, Kendall's kissing me. Wait, Kendall's kissing me and he's dating Jo! No, I cannot let him do this!

"K-Kendall, you-Jo-dating-I-me-us-no-"

"Logan-"

"No, no, no, no, no. You-Jo-date-us-no-kiss-"

"Logan! Jo broke up with me tree days ago because I'm in love with you!"

I froze.

**Kendall POV**

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just said that out loud. I paled. This is horrible, what if I ruined everything? Don't panic, everything will be fine, right? But what if he hates me? Ok, time to panic.

I wish he would just say something, anything, even hateful words would be better than the silence.

"L-lo-Logan, p-please s-say s-so-something…"

**Logan POV**

"L-Lo-Logan, p-please s-ay s-so-something…"

That broken sentence was all it took to snap me out of my state of shock. When I looked up at Kendall, what I saw very nearly broke my heart. Tears threatened to fall from those gorgeous emerald eyes, and the fear in them made me want to pull him close and kiss away all that golden blonde's fears.

"Kendall…" I sighed, stepping closer to him. I watched his grass green orbs widen slightly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Guess what? I love you too" I whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Rea-" I cut off his question, pressing my lips against his.

"Really" I said pulling back. His eyes were the brightest shade of jade I've ever seen.

"Good, then you won't mind this" he said with that signature smirk on his face. Before I could ask what he meant, our lips met again.

**Kendall POV**

Kissing Logan was like being in heaven, it was ecstasy. An electric shock went through my body every time we touched. He was like a drug, once, and I was hooked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, pulling gently, causing me to moan into the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, as soon as I complied our tongues tangoed causing us to moan into the other's mouth. We pulled each other impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. We only pulled back when the need for air was too great.

Moments later we were making out again, somehow landing on a bed with Logan straddling me.

"Hey guys have you seen Car- Uh I'm just gonna go…" James backed out of our room, I could tell his face was red without even seeing it, Logan and I were still kissing, not having broken apart when James spoke.

"You think those two are finally going to get together?" Logan smiled at me. "Look how long it took us, Kendy."

"True, maybe we should help them out, What da ya say Logie?"

"Maybe…"


	4. James and Carlos

**James POV**

Well that was… embarrassing. I was looking for Carlos and I figured that Logan and Kendall might know where he was, but they were, well sucking face. Not what I really wanted to see, but at least they finally figured it out.

I shuddered at the memory, let's hope next time I don't walk in on them doing something else. Uhg, I really don't need that image in my head. I figured I should text Carlos since I couldn't find him.

**-Hey where r u?**

After waiting for ten minutes for a reply I was getting more than a little worried.

**-Carlos?**

**-What James?**

I was relieved that he texted me back, but I really wanted to know why his reply sounded so hostile.

**-Just wondering where u r. thought we could hang**

**-On the roof**

**-C u there in 5**

I wondered what was up, Carlos only went to the roof when he needed to think about something, or wanted to be alone, but most of the time when he wanted to be alone was when he needed someone there. I hope he's ok.

**Carlos POV**

When I got James' first text I tried to ignore it, but when he texted me again I knew that he was probably worried, I always reply, but I really didn't want to talk to anyone. I figured that Kendall and Logan were probably doing something, or James just really wanted to hang out, I was proved right when he texted me back.

Great, James is the last person that I want to see right now, he's the whole reason I'm up here anyway, why does he have to be so damn clueless? Why does he have to make my heart drop into my stomach or fly into my throat?

"Hey, Carlos. You ok?" I looked up into those hazel eyes and I couldn't bring myself to lie and say everything was fine, nothing was wrong, forget about it.

"No, I'm not."

"What's up? Wanna talk about it?"

"I really don't, but I guess I have to."

"Dude, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want to do." I sighed, I already knew that, I knew that he wouldn't force me to tell him, but I needed to. "Besides you'll never guess what I walked in on."

"Really? What?"

"Logan and Kendall getting it on. I was looking for you and I was going to ask them if they'd seen you but, eh, I don't think they would have notice an earthquake with the lip lock they were in."

"Wait, you walked in on them?"

"Well, it's not like the door was closed so how was I supposed to know?" His face was slightly flushed as he recounted what happened, and he looked a little embarrassed at the fact he walked in on them. "What?" I realized I must have been staring, oh crap I've been doing that a lot lately, I felt my face heat up and I was sure I was blushing.

"I…" Come on Carlos you can do this, just tell him how you feel, everything will be fine, he walked in on Kendall and Logan and he's fine with them, just go for it. I took a deep breath, praying that he wouldn't hate me. "I… I'm… I'm gay…"

"Oh, well, good for you. Anyone else know?"

"No, you're the only one I've told. But, ah, that's not all…" He was watching me, waiting for me to continue. "Promise that you won't hate me…"

"Carlos, I could never hate you. What's wrong? Why would you think that I'd hate you?"

"Because… I think… I think I'm in love…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"… It's you…" I whispered, terrified, and braced for him to jump away from me shouting how disgusting I was, but he didn't.

"Carlos…" I knew what was coming, the whole 'I'm flattered, but I don't feel that way about you' thing. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

**James POV**

I never thought anyone would say that, especially not Carlos, funny, sweet, beautiful Carlos, the boy I'd had a crush on for two years, but had probably loved forever, but he did. "Carlos…" I gently lifted his face so I could look into his soulful coffee eyes. "Carlos, please don't cry, I…" I took a deep breath and leaned forward so that my lips were just inches from his. "I love you, I always have, always will" with that I closed the gap between us, sealing our lips in a sweet kiss. I poured every ounce of love I could in to that kiss and I knew he was doing the same.

"Well, looks like we won't have to help them out after all Logie." We pulled apart to see Kendall smirking and Logan smiling from ear to ear.

**Kendall POV**

"I hate to say it, but, what's Gustavo going to say when he finds out we're all gay?" I looked at Logan, I had been thinking the exact same thing.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" I said pulling him close and kissing him. "We'll cross it when we come to it."


End file.
